One Awkward Kiss
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Conor is enjoying his sleep at night, having one of his little video game babe fantasies. However, it starts to take another different turn, especially in the end. Implied Conor/Ashley with a dash of Wendell. Rated K for safety.
**"One Awkward Kiss"**

 **Rated K+**

 **Pairing: Conor/Kid Fury x Ashley Parker**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Gamer's Guide To Pretty Much Everything, the characters or Disney XD. Gamer's Guide To Pretty Much Everything and it's characters are owned by It's A Laugh Productions and Disney Channel. Anyway, since I've been binging on some Gamer's Guide, I'd figured I'd take my shot at a Gamer's Guide fic. Here's a little Conor/Ashley fic with a little dash of Wendell to go along with it. Here you go! REKT!**

* * *

It was right in the middle of the night as Conor, best known in the gaming world as Kid Fury, was taking in a long-earned nap after testing and playing the newest Super Dario Bros game. Those eight hours of sleep he was getting was worth it in the long run for sure. By now, Conor was getting caught up in one of his video game babe fantasies. Yeah, it was quite naughty for him, but the pale clear-freckled teenager dug his fantasies.

Right now, he was holding his pillow very tight, thinking it was a pretty princess that he saved.

"Don't worry, Princess Feach, I'll protect you from any harm..." Conor said in his sleep. "If that evil Dowser even thinks about getting his hands on you, he's got... another thing coming..."

While he was sleeping though, an teenager with brown hair, a thick body and decked out in a Ed Hardy-ish t-shirt came downstairs, tip-toeing quietly so that no one could hear him. The kid went by the name of Wendell Ruckus, Conor's gamer friend and frenemy. After seeing Conor asleep and sound, he looked upstairs.

"Okay, the coast is clear!" Wendell exclaimed quietly. "You can bring her down here!"

Giving out the signal, a skinny black-haired tweenager decked in suspenders was quietly carrying an attractive dirty blonde with a Tennessee Volunteers jersey downstairs. The skinny youngster was identified as Franklin, and the girl he was carrying downstairs was Ashley Parker. Like Conor, she too had fallen asleep as well. It definitely smelled like another one of Wendell's pranks.

However, Franklin was having such a hard time getting her down the stairs.

"Yikes, what the heck did she eat, Wendell? An entire fat kid?!" Franklin gulped.

"You're gonna be eating my foot right to your butt if you don't carry her to the couch." Wendell threatened him.

"I'm carrying her as big as I can!" Franklin cried out. "I think maybe her big hair is adding all the weight."

"And birds are eating apples out of my butt! C'mon, you're almost there!" Wendell scowled, threatening to hit him again.

With a deep breath, Franklin managed to get Ashley on the couch, putting her in sleeping position. Using a little bit of ease, Franklin replaced the pillow with Ashley and wrapped Conor's arm around her.

"Boo yeah! We got this!" Wendell said, smirking evilly.

"I don't know about you, but I feel bad about doing this..." Franklin gulped.

"Not even for $200?" Wendell smirked at his friend. "Money like that will buy you all six sequels of Dario Kart!"

Franklin couldn't quite help but be tempted by such an offer like that.

"Well, I do love _Dario Kart_..." Franklin said, rubbing his neck out of nervousness.

"Well, come on and lets let the show begin!" The brown-haired bully said, smirking again.

As both Wendell and Franklin scurried upstairs like a couple of ninjas, Ashley took in a very dreamy sigh, feeling Conor's body warm all over her like a blanket. To be honest, it actually felt comfortable to her, making her heart melt a little. While Conor's arm was still draped around her, Ashley began talking in her sleep.

"Mmmmmm, Channing Tatum, you feel so warm..." She mumbled.

"I know, Princess Feach." Conor mumbled in his sleep as well. "That's why... I'm protecting you from Dowser..."

"I go crazy whenever I'm around you. I can't stand it...!" Ashley smiled in slumber.

"I can't stand it either, Feach." Kid Fury shook his head. "Please kiss me!"

"Oh yes, please kiss me, Channing..." Ashley sighed as they both turned their cheeks to each other.

Just like that, Conor (still in his sleep) caressed her right by the cheek and closed in on Ashley, placing a very sweet kiss around her peach-flavored lips. Her heart instantly melted as his kiss began taking her breath right away. Right now, her entire bones must have turned to butterflies after being trapped in that kiss for quite some time now. The kiss was so good, she didn't want 'Channing' to let her go.

 _"Mmmmmm, I never knew Feach's lips tasted a lot like Ashley's..."_ Conor thought to himself.

 _"Ooooh, Channing's been drinking some of that Monster Energy lately,"_ Ashley thought to herself as well. _"It's like something Kid Fury would drink."_

But somehow, reality hit them in the face.

 _"Wait a minute..."_ They both thought.

Not even bothering to know what was going on, both Conor and Ashley opened their eyes...

...

...

...only to see the two kissing one another!

"AGGGGGGGH!" The two screamed as they got off each other.

Both Conor and Ashley couldn't believe they were kissing one another. It was obviously that both of them were caught in separate fantasies. But the two needed to know if they were actually dreaming or not.

"What are you doing?!" Ashley gasped.

"What are _you_ doing?!" Conor gasped as well.

"Did we just kiss?" She guessed.

"Yeah, I think we did!" He nodded. "I thought I was kissing Princess Feach!"

"I thought I was kissing Channing Tatum!" Ashley shouted out.

Suddenly, the duo stood far from each other in complete silence. Neither the two could have anything to say from this little awkward moment. It was so silent, both Ashley and Conor could hear a pin drop completely.

"This never happened between us..." Conor gulped.

"Agreed," Ashley nodded weakly. "See you in school?"

"Yeah..." He nodded as well.

With no hesistance, Ashley scurried up the stairs while Conor shook a little in fear on his couch. But despite the fear the two had emitted, one could only wonder what they feel about that kiss. But as they soon left each other, the two had only one thing to ponder.

 _"I can't believe I actually kissed Kid Fury..."_ Ashley thought. _"I never knew how much he was a good kisser..."_

 _"I can't believe I kissed Ashley,"_ Conor thought as well. _"Why does her lips actually taste good...?"_

Suddenly, the two couldn't help but smile despite what happened. But maybe it was better to forget what happened between the two.

Even though they didn't want to.

* * *

 **So far, looks like I didn't do too bad with this one. I couldn't help but feel that I lacked a little with this story, but it's just me? What do you Conor/Ashley shippers think of this so far?**

 **Anyway, feedbacks are welcome! Until next time, same Warrior time, same Warrior channel! PEACE OUT!**


End file.
